


Desvaneios

by RHC



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHC/pseuds/RHC
Summary: Somente uma série de desvaneios meus, histórias e contos sem ligação que eu imaginei sobre certos personagens.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Pov Rosalie 

_Eu tenho que contar... ele precisa saber._

Ontem a noite foi perfeito, os meus medos se confirmaram sem sentido. Eu estava com medo de que a dor e a vergonha iria tomar conta, mas Emmett conseguiu me fazer esquecer de tudo. Naquele momento tudo o que importava era ele, e sua boca, e seu corpo. Os demônios que me assombram desde o dia que eu acordei para essa nova vida não me atormentaram. Eu me senti viva, livre, feliz. E quem me trouxe isso foi ele.  _Emmett._

Mas, mesmo assim eu precisava contar, não era justo com ele não saber, não era justo comigo não contar. 

Eu estava nesse impasse a muito tempo, meus medo sempre tomavam a frente e me impedia de concluir. Esme havia conversado comigo muito antes, para ela eu deveria simplesmente contar para ele, nossa relação só iria melhorar e fortalecer com o diálogo, ele iria me conhecer melhor e assim iria saber melhor o que eu precisava, logo eu deveria simplesmente dizer a ele. Ela disse que passou a confiar e a se sentir mais relaxada entorno de Carlisle depois que ela contou a ele a história de sua vida humana. Ele, é claro, nunca deixou de ama-la, o que aconteceu não era culpa dela e não era um falha ou mesmo um obstáculo em seu relacionamento.

Mas, para mim, eu via como um defeito uma fraqueza o meu fim humano, algo sujo e ruim. E eu sabia o quanto uma mulher nessa situação era rechaçada pela sociedade. Eu escutei as fofocas da minha mãe com suas amigas. 

Emmett estava brincando com sua caça, suas costas nuas brilhavam com a luz do sol que passava entre as folhas das árvores. Seu riso profundo me fazia tremer e aquele calor característico que eu senti no dia anterior voltou. 

_Eu deveria contar_

Já passou do momento para contar, deveria ter contado antes do casamento, assim ele não se sentiria pressionado à me aceitar.

Para Esme não fazia sentido "Ele te ama muito Rosalie, dá para ver como ele olha para você, ele nunca te rejeitaria" Ela me disse no dia anterior ao casamento. 

Ele estava me encarando agora, em pé, com sua caça na mão, parecia uma visão do paraíso, alguma pintura de um deus grego. Havia uma ruga em suas sobrancelhas, uma preocupação que simplesmente não combinava com seu rosto alegre. 

De onde eu estava, sentada no chão da floresta, encostada em uma árvore, eu poderia ter me sentido intimidada pelo seu tamanho. Mas ele havia me provado, mais de uma vez, ontem a noite que eu podia confiar nele. Então tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era contar. Mostrar a ele que eu confiava nele o suficiente para abrir meu coração e expor meus medos. 

_Espero que Esme esteja certa_

Ele se virou de costas para mim, procurando um local para esconder o cadáver do animal em suas mãos. Aproveitei esse momento, onde eu não precisaria olhar sua expressão e olhando para os meus pés descalços na sujeira, sussurei.

"Eles me estupraram" 

Sua respiração parou, o silêncio tomou conta antes de eu ouvir seus passos se aproximarem. 

"Eles?" - Ele soou confuso, o que era óbvio considerando que ele sabia pouca coisa sobre minha vida humana.

"Royce" - pronunciar seu nome ainda me dava calafrios, uma mistura de nojo e raiva e até mesmo medo. 

Ainda sem olhar para ele eu me levantei, ficando de costas para ele e encarei a floresta que nos cercava. Emmett se aproximou, senti sua respiração em minha nuca e sua mão tocou meu ombro e permaneceu lá. 

"Seu namorado de Nova York?" - Emmett perguntou novamente, menos confuso agora que um nome um pouco mais conhecido apareceu na conversa. 

E sem me virar eu contei. Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Contei sobre como conheci Royce, e como me iludi com suas promessas, contei como tudo terminou tão mal, como Royce e seus amigos me deixaram no beco escuro, contei sobre como Carlisle me encontrou e me salvou, e como eu fui atrás de cada um deles e os matei e como eu me senti feliz com isso, ou pensei estar feliz com isso. Contei como depois de algumas semanas a felicidade havia evaporado e só restou a dor e o medo e a raiva, raiva por sentir medo de um fantasma, raiva pelo o que aconteceu e pelo o que não aconteceu. E como após alguns meses eu não podia sentir mais nada, não via mais vida em nada, como tudo era cinza.

E após todo o meu desabafo Emmett ainda estava lá, sua mão firme em meu ombro, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em mim, ele não havia se movido um milímetro. 

O silêncio reinou após minha confissão, e eu passei a me perguntar se foi certo o que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter esperado mais tempo antes de contar, na verdade eu deveria ter contado antes de ele se casar comigo. Eu já havia tirado sua escolha quanto o salvei daquele urso, e tirei novamente me entregando a ele sem mostrar minha real história.

Mas ele ainda estava ali, sua mão ainda estava no meu ombro e sua respiração ainda era constante em minha nuca. 

_Ele ainda está aqui_

Emmett deve ter percebido minha tensão, sua mão começou a percorrer toda a extensão do meu braço. 

"Você deveria ter me contado antes" - Ele finalmente disse, e meu coração se quebrou. 

"Sinto muito" - eu respondi, era óbvio que eu deveria ter contado mais cedo, ele deveria saber com que tipo de mulher ele estaria se casando. 

"Não, não é por isso" - Ele disse com a certeza que quem lê pensamentos, mesmo que ele não pudesse realizar tal feito. "Sim, eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito, mas só porque isso demostraria que você confia em mim, e eu estou feliz que você me contou agora porque mostra que você está confortável o suficiente para me dizer, só gostaria que fosse antes...que você tivesse se sentido assim antes" - sua voz era suave e tinha uma pitada de tristeza nela. 

"Eu confio em você Emmett, sempre confiei, ontem a noite não teria acontecido se eu não confiasse. Eu só não confiava em mim o suficiente,  não tinha a coragem suficiente" - estava começando a me desesperar, não queria que ele pensasse que eu não o amava o suficiente. 

Ele me virou o frente para ele, e pela primeira vez desde que eu me abri para ele eu o encarei nos olhos. Aqueles olhos âmbar que transbordava amor, era como se eu mergulhasse um pouco em sua alma, eu poderia olha-lo para sempre.

A quietude estava agora reinando, cada um encarando profundamente o olhos do outro. Nós dois mergulhados nessa profundeza da paixão. 

"Eu sinto muito" - Ele quebrou o silêncio "Sinto que isso aconteceu com você, e fico feliz que você matou esses bastardos, se você não tivesse, pode ter certeza que eu os mataria" - Ele me abraçou apertado enterrando seu rosto em meu cabelo. 

Ficamos lá abraçados por um longo tempo, o sol estava soltando raios dourados do horizonte quando nos separamos. 

"Eu te amo Rose!" - sua voz profunda estava carregada de uma tristeza que me cortou o coração, não era certo que alguém como ele, tão cheio de vida e alegria estivesse triste. 

"Por favor, não fique triste.." - seus lábios se encontraram com os meus e pararam minha frase no meio do caminho, após alguns segundos nos separamos.

"Não fique preocupada meu anjo, estou triste porque alguém tão perfeito como você não deveria ter passado por isso. Na real ninguém deveria." - Ele me deu outro leve beijo nos lábios antes de me soltar e voltar a ir enterrar o cadáver esquecido. 

Seus ombros estavam tensos enquanto ele realizava o serviço, e embora eu não sabia o porque da tensão, sabia que não era dirigida diretamente a mim. A confusão inicial da minha mente, o medo da rejeição parecia tão surreal agora. 

"Eu te machuquei ontem?" - a pergunta veio derrepente assim que ele terminou de enterrar a carcaça. A preocupação estampada em sua face.

"Ontem a noite foi perfeito" - Eu disse indo em direção a ele e passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Você é perfeito" - eu deu um pequeno beijo em seu nariz. 

"Prometa conversar comigo. A qualquer momento sobre qualquer coisa. Prometa que vai dizer quando eu estiver sendo um babaca, ou quando eu fizer ou dizer algo que você não goste. Prometa me dizer todos os seus medos e desejos." - sua voz soou urgente com o pedido. 

"Eu prometo Emm" - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes dele me abraçar com força e amassar minha boca na dele. 

"Por mais que eu saiba que você é uma mulher foda, e que tem força o suficiente para se proteger...eu só não quero que você se machuque novamente..." - ele desabafou assim que nos separamos. Olhando nos olhos dele eu senti todo o amor que ele tinha guardado para mim. 

"Eu te amo" - Eu disse antes de pegar em sua mão e correr de volta para casa, para o lugar onde eu me entregaria outra vez a ele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguma interação entre Rosalie e Carlisle. Nada romântico (Eu sou uma pessoa normal)

Cap. 2 

Pov Rosalie 

  _Eu estou com medo_

Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, eu estava com medo, medo do desconhecido, medo de confiar, medo de aceitar. 

Os dois estranhos que bateram à nossa porta há alguns meses, já haviam sido aceitos por quase todos da família.  _Quase_. 

Eu ainda não confiava neles o suficiente para aceita-los como parte da família. E embora todos em quem eu confiava, Emmett, Esme, Edward e até mesmo Carlisle, tivesse aceitados os estranhos de braços abertos, eu continuava receosa. 

Mal suportava estar no mesmo lugar que os dois. Sempre paranóica, esperando o pior de cada um. 

Sozinha na floresta, com os pés descalços dentro do riacho que ali passava eu esperei... esperei que o medo passasse. E por mais que eu me sentia mal por deixar minha família sozinha, por deixar Emmett sozinho com os estranhos, eu não podia ficar perto. Não quando um deles sentia o que eu sentia.  _Como se tivéssemos alguma privacidade naquela casa...Agora tenho que lidar com mais isso: um empata._

Já fazia algumas horas desde que eu deixei a casa. Muito irritada com todos ali, sai silenciosamente, esperando que ninguém me seguisse para então conseguir alguma privacidade. 

Mas enquanto o sol ia se escondendo, e a escuridão começava a tomar conta, desejei que alguém tivesse me seguido. Ficar sozinha no crepúsculo com medo não era a melhor maneira para me acalmar. Mas orgulhosa como sempre, eu me recussei a demostrar qualquer sentimento, mesmo que somente as árvores ao meu redor fossem testemunhas. Eu sou Rosalie Hale, eu não tenho medo do escuro e muito menos medo de estranho. 

_quem eu quero enganar.._

Era óbvio o quão assustada eu estava, não precisava nem ser um empata para dizer. E por mais que eu tentasse esconder era inútil. Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de acabar com isso. 

Mas como sempre, é mais fácil dizer que fazer, e mesmo querendo acabar com isso o medo continuava lá, como que zombando de mim. 

Agora estava tudo escuro. A lua não estava no céu e se não fosse pela minha visão perfeita, eu não enxergaria um palmo na minha frente.  _Está na hora de voltar para casa._ Eu não fiz nenhuma menção de levantar, não queria ir para casa com esse sentimento, era vergonhoso, eu precisava me acalmar antes de enfrentar a todos. 

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, ainda estava longe, mas estava se aproximando rapidamente. E quando o vento sobrou trazendo o aroma do visitante, eu o reconheci. 

"Rosalie" - ele disse assim que se aproximou da borda do rio onde eu estava com meus pés ainda enfiados na água. 

"Carlisle" - eu inclinei minha cabeça em um gesto de cumprimento. 

Estava surpresa, não considerei que ele tivesse vindo atrás de mim sabendo que ele estava ciente do meu ressentimento por ele. Estava imaginando algum outro motivo para ele ter saído sozinho sem a companhia de Esme ou Edward, quando ele se sentando ao meu lado e retirando os sapatos respondeu minha pergunta não realizada. 

"Estava a caminho do hospital, queria pegar algumas coisas que não consegui trazer antes." - ele colocou os pés na água e esperou eu dizer alguma coisa. Como eu não repondi ele continuou." Vi você aqui e resolvi saber se está tudo bem antes de continuar minha viagem" - ele deu de ombros, seus olhos encarando a água agora. 

"Porque não pegou o carro?"- minha voz saiu mais ríspida do que eu esperava, não me importei, eu ainda não estava totalmente ok com ele.

"Quero passar despercebido" - ele me respondeu, sua voz ainda calma, era como se ele não se importasse com o meu mau comportamento. 

De repente me senti envergonhada. Carlisle não havia sido nada mais que gentil comigo, desde o início, e mesmo quando eu era cruel e mimada ele nunca deixou de ser cortês comigo. Eu ainda tinha alguma raiva dele armazenada, não havia o perdoado inteiramente, meu lado orgulhoso não deixaria, mas eu via que ele não era o monstro que eu havia criado quando eu havia acordado para essa nova vida. Naquela época eu tinha um certo medo dele, eu tinha comigo a lembrança da dor profunda da transformação logo após ele ter me tirado do beco, um pesadelo que havia se incrustado em minha mente e que me fez crer que ele era tão mal quanto Royce e que só havia me pego para me torturar mais. 

Mas, após algum tempo eu não pude negar a bondade que emanava dele. Esme o amava, logo ele não podia ser tão ruim assim. E pouco a pouco eu fui destruindo aquela imagem inicial dele e enxerguei como ele realmente é. Uma parte de mim já havia começado a amá-lo, mas a outra parte, a que estava na superfície, ainda se ressentia com ele, e eu ainda sentia um certo rancor. 

Esse rancor, felizmente ou não, não me impedia de gostar dele, e de até mesmo confiar nele. Durante todos os anos que passamos juntos, ele nunca havia feito nada que pudesse trair minha confiança. E é claro havia Esme, ela confiava plenamente e cegamente nele, e eu confiava nela, de certo modo eu passei a confiar nele por causa dela. 

Eu estava o encarando, vendo sua expressão suave olhando para o rio que corria aos nossos pés, imaginando que eu realmente era uma grande cadela por tratá-lo tão mal quando ele era tão amável comigo. Ele provavelmente interpretou minha expressão errado, pois ele suspirou e disse se levantando. 

"Ok, te vejo em casa Rose, se cuide!" - ele pegou seus sapatos no chão e estava se virando quando por impulso eu falei. 

"Espera" - ele parou, mas não se virou para mim. Eu não sabia se tinha coragem para dizer, nem sabia exatamente o que dizer.  _P_ _orque eu não o deixei ir?_ \- "Me desculpe" - minha voz saiu baixa e fraca, ainda não sabia o que dizer, mas queria dizer algo a ele, queria passar algumas coisas a limpo, queria ter certeza que eu poderia confiar nele, e queria que ele soubesse que eu confiava nele e que eu já não o odiava tanto. 

Ele voltou-se para mim, sua expressão confusa, minha sentença o pegou de surpresa. Sua boca se abriu para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse sair alguma coisa eu me virei para o rio e, encarando minhas mãos no meu colo, comecei a falar. 

"Eu sei que eu sempre fui uma cadela em relação a você, sempre sendo má, cruel e insensível, e eu sei que eu disse muita coisas desagradáveis e o acusei de coisas horríveis. Então me desculpe, você não merece isso, você não é um monstro, você não tem nada de ruim em você, e isso me irrita as vezes, que você consiga ser tão indulgente e que consiga tirar o melhor de sua imortalidade, enquanto eu me afundo cada vez mais em uma escuridão sem fim. Mas, isso não é sua culpa, muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada se você simplesmente tivesse me deixado morrer, mas a maneira como eu decidi lidar com a imortalidade só cabe a mim culpar. E eu sei que você fez o que fez com boas intenções, e eu te perdoo, se é que tenha algo para perdoar. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não te odeio, odiei no início, mas eu descobri ser bem fácil amar você quando eu me permiti e eu confio em você e e.....- minha voz falhou, de repente me senti envergonhada, envergonhada de ter me aberto dessa forma e envergonhada de expor meus medos.  

Carlisle se aproximou, se sentando novamente ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir seus olhos me encarando, eu estava tensa e sentia que poderia chorar se pudesse. Ele passou um braço ao redor de meu ombro e me puxou um pouco para mais perto dele. 

"Está tudo bem, você não precisa dizer nada, não há nada para perdoar" - sua voz soou sincera e terna. "Você não foi um cadela, não pense isso, você expressou o que sentia e eu não te culpo por isso nem por um momento. E não pense que você está se afundando na escuridão, você percorreu um longo caminho até aqui e eu posso te garantir que você tem muita luz em você." - ele terminou de falar mas não terminou o abraço, tampouco eu fiz menção de me mover.

"Só me prometa que tudo vai ficar bem?" - Eu disse após alguns momentos em silêncio. 

"Eu prometo!" - ele respondeu firmemente. "Embora eu não acredite que tenha algo para se preocupar" - ele provavelmente estava tentando me acalmar, mas minhas paranoias não iria passar tão facilmente, eu precisava ter certeza que não importa o que aconteça, toda a família ia ficar bem. Eu me desvencilhei de seu abraço e me levantando eu tentei me explicar. 

"Olha, eu sei que eu sou paranóica com problemas de confiança e tudo mais, mas eu preciso ter certeza que tudo vai ficar bem! Pelo amor de Deus, olhe para aqueles dois! Quantos vampiros ele não deve ter matado antes de chegar aqui? E toda essa história de manipulação de sentimentos não me faz me sentir mais confortável!  E a garota vê a porra do futuro! É tudo muito insano! E eu consigo imaginar um milhão de maneiras disso dar errado!" - eu queria ter me mantido calma, mas no final eu estava gritando e eu podia sentir o pânico se formando em meu peito. Eu já havia dito muito, não queria mostrar mais uma fraqueza para ele! 

O rosto de Carlisle estava mais claro agora, como se ele tivesse entendido finalmente minha aflição, eu não tinha certeza disso, mas esperava que sim, não queria ter que dizer novamente. 

"Não se preocupe" - ele começou, se aproximando de mim. "Eu entendo sua preocupação, e eu te prometo que se eles se mostrarem hostis ou perigosos eu serei o primeiro a chutá-los para fora. Mas eu te garanto que eles não são ruins, eles tem histórias diferentes que as nossas, claro, mas isso não os fazem pessoas ruins, tente dar uma chance a eles" - um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, antes dele continuar "Por Deus garota, você acabou de dizer que conseguiu gostar de mim, mesmo depois de me amaldiçoar tantas vezes, te garanto que vai ser muito mais fácil gostar deles se você se permitir!" 

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto revirava meus olhos. Eu poderia dar uma chance aqueles dois, Esme e Emmett já os havia aceitado, Edward não tinha nenhum problema com eles também, e ele estava dentro de suas cabeças, ele diria se eles estivem tramando algo. E agora eu também tinha a promessa de Carlisle de que tudo ficaria bem. Não que tudo isso eliminasse minhas paranóias, mas já era um avanço.

"Eu vou tentar me comportar melhor agora" - eu disse me abaixando para pegar meus sapatos na beira do rio, Carlisle já havia colocado os seus e não parecia sequer que os havia retirado em algum momento. "Em relação a você quero dizer, e eu vou tentar dar uma chance aqueles dois , não prometo, mas eu vou agir mais adequadamente agora."

"Está tudo bem" - ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. "Saiba que temos nós nos sentimos sortudos de ter você conosco. Vá para casa, Emmett deve estar enlouquecendo sem você. Te vejo em casa Rose, se cuide!" - ele disse antes de se virar e correr de volta ao seu destino. Ainda havia assuntos inacabados com ele, mas hoje foi o primeiro passo para resolve-los.

"Até mais Carlisle" - eu disse antes de me virar e correr de volta para casa, para a presença dos outros membros de minha família e dos dois estranhos, que poderiam se tornar minha família algum dia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 

Pov Rosalie 

_De novo não..._

É quase como uma maldição. Quando eu penso que eu estou bem, que essas lembranças não me atormentam mais, elas aparecem mais um vez, zombando da minha fraqueza. 

No começo era mais difícil, qualquer coisa poderia ser um gatilho para essas memórias, mas o tempo foi passando e tudo parecia ir melhorando, e então não era um simples assobio que iria me fazer voltar aquela noite.

Mas era só ilusão, não havia melhorado. Em um dia meu nome sendo gritado não iria provocar efeito nenhum sobre mim, em outro esse mesmo som me levaria de volta para aquela noite. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer para acabar com isso, não tinha mais forças para fazer as memórias irem embora.

A diferença agora era que eu as escondias, eu não mais demonstrava que essas lembrança estavam me atormentando, como costumava fazer no início. E fora Edward, e talvez Esme, duvidava que alguém soubesse que esses flashbacks eram ainda frequentes. Embora eu soubesse que Emmett percebia que havia algo errado eu não queria que ele soubesse o exato problema. Um atitude um tanto ridícula considerando que ele era meu marido e que ele me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma, mas mesmo assim eu me recusava a mostrar essa parte de mim. Eu não queria preocupa-lo, não queria que ele mudasse seu jeito de agir em torno de mim. Esse também era o motivo para eu não contar sobre as memórias para Esme ou Carlisle, e o motivo de eu esconder esse fato de Alice ou Bella. Eu não queria deixar de ser a loira perfeita, orgulhosa e letal para me tornar uma vítima assustada. _Eu não sou uma vítima assustada!_ Então eu fazia de tudo para esconder o que estava acontecendo. Algumas vezes o simples ato de ignorar as memórias as faziam sumir, outras vezes a paz demoraria mais para chegar, e então eu iria me esconder para que ninguém visse meu estado. 

E era onde eu estava agora, escondida, enfiada dentro de minha banheira, imersa na água. Não era exatamente um esconderijo considerando que todos sabiam onde eu estava, mas dessa maneira eu poderia fingir que era um banho comum e então ninguém iria suspeitar. 

As imagens daquela noite ficavam indo e vindo em minha mente, e todas minhas tentativas de faze-las ir embora não haviam funcionado. Não sei o que despertou essas memórias em mim, em um momento eu estava bem, embaixo do meu carro revisando-o, e então de repente eu estava no beco escuro e o rosto de Royce estava próximo ao meu. A cena me dava arrepios, e infelizmente minha mente racional não conseguiu me tirar desse pesadelo facilmente. 

Ainda submersa na água com os olhos fechados, pude ouvir a porta abrindo e passos se aproximando da banheira. Não abri os olhos, só podia ser Emmett, ninguém além dele, e talvez Esme, entraria no meu banheiro enquanto eu estivesse dentro, e os passos pesados não deixava dúvidas de quem era. 

Por um momento pensei que ele iria entrar na banheira comigo, mas quando, após alguns segundos em silêncio, não senti ele entrando, eu resolvi abrir os olhos e me sentar, e vi que ele havia decidido sentar no chão do banheiro, suas costas estavam encostada na banheira e ele encarava nosso reflexo pelo espelho que havia na parede.

"Está tudo bem?" - eu perguntei, olhando sua expressão no espelho.

"Te pergunto o mesmo, está tudo bem?" - ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa. Eu me ajeitei na banheira, passando meus braços ao seu redor e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. 

"Está tudo bem agora" - eu lhe garanti. E estava, após tanto tempo submersa as lembranças haviam sumido, embora o medo ainda estivesse instalado em meu âmago. 

Ele se virou para mim, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, suas covinhas aparecendo em suas bochechas. "Não acredito em você, mas vou deixar passar por agora, mas só porque você está linda e nua nessa banheira." - Eu revirei meus olhos e me afundei de volta na água, ouvindo seu riso profundo. Após alguns minutos, quando eu me senti confortável o suficiente para deixar o meu esconderijo, eu saí da água e me enfiei em um roupão indo em direção ao closet. Emmett me seguiu de perto, seus olhos acompanhando todos os meus movimentos.

"Você sabe o que foi que desencadeou? " - ele perguntou finalmente.  _Deus, ele me conhece tão bem._ Mas eu não queria falar disso agora, não quando toda a família com super audição estava ao redor. 

"Não quero falar sobre isso" - eu disse de uma vez. E de qualquer maneira eu não sabia o motivo.  Emmett meneou a cabeça e foi se sentar na beirada de nossa cama. Pelo olhar em seu rosto podia dizer que ele não iria deixar passar.

  
"Você sabe que pode me dizer essas coisas" - ele estava me olhando profundamente nos olhos. "Se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz eu tenho que saber para não acontecer de novo"

"Não foi nada que você fez Emmett" - eu disse seriamente, já fazia décadas que alguma ação de Emmett desencadearia alguma memória. Nós já havíamos conversado diversas vezes sobre isso, e ele nunca fez nada deliberadamente que iria me fazer ter esses flashbacks. Eu me sentia segura ao seu redor, quando eu estava com ele era o único momento em que eu abaixava a guarda. Quando eu estava com ele era como se o mundo não existisse, como se não houvesse o passado e o futuro, só existia ele. 

"Me mata ver você assim Rose, e eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar. Eu só queria poder fazer você esquecer de todo esse horror." - Eu me aproximei dele ficando entre suas pernas, seus braços se entrelaçaram ao redor de minha cintura e ele descansou sua testa em meus seios. 

"Emmett, você me salvou de diversas maneiras possíveis. Você tem esse poder de me fazer esquecer tudo, quando estou com você eu estou feliz e satisfeita e essas memórias não me atormentam, e eu te amo por isso!" - eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei profundamente, meus dedos se enroscando em seus cabelos, e sua mão acariciava toda a extensão de minhas costas. 

"Qual foi a razão? " - ele realmente estava persistente em descobrir a causa. 

"Eu já disse que não sei, em um momento eu estava ok e no outro não estava mais, não sei o motivo e não quero saber, as memórias já foram embora então podemos  por favor não tocar mais nesse assunto" - eu estava irritada agora, não houve um motivo para essa memórias, nem sempre havia, e agora que elas haviam ido embora então a única coisa que eu queria era esquecer que em um momento elas apareceram.

Me desvencilhando dos braços de Emmett voltei para o meu closet e encontrei algo para vestir. Emmett não me seguiu dessa vez, permanecendo na mesma posição que eu o deixei. 

"Ok! Tudo bem, não toco mais nesse assunto!" - ele disse assim que voltei para o quarto, suas mãos levantadas acima de sua cabeça em forma de rendição. - "O que você quer fazer agora?" - ele me perguntou se levantando da cama e vindo me abraçar.

"Podemos ficar aqui, assistir a algum filme ou ler algum livro, ou invadir alguns computadores" - respondi com um sorriso travesso. Não queria enfrentar ninguém agora

"Tudo o que meu anjo quiser!" - Emmett disse me pegando no colo e me levando até nossa cama.

E lá fui eu, me esquecer de todo o universo ao meu redor. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Pov Terceira Pessoa

Ali eles estavam, na frente da antiga casa de Rose. Muita coisa havia mudado desde que eles viveram na cidade. A casa havia sofrido diversas reformas, a árvore que existia no fundo do quintal fora derrubada, e as portas e janelas foram substituídas por novas mais modernas.

O interior também estava diferente do original, algumas paredes haviam deixado de existir e a decoração era toda composta por móveis novos e atuais. A casa não se parecia em nada com a casa que Rosalie uma vez cresceu, Edward sabia bem disso, ele havia visto nas memórias de sua irmã como a casa se parecia antes, mas isso era esperado considerando o tanto de tempo que havia passado.

Eles começaram a explorar a casa, olhando todos os cômodos, começando no primeiro andar, passaram pela sala, sala de jantar, cozinha, escritório, quarto de hóspedes. Depois no segundo andar onde estava o resto dos quartos, o quarto principal com um banheiro luxuoso e um grande closet, e outros 3 quartos menores, todos eles com banheiro e closet, embora menores que o principal. 

"Aqui era o quarto dela.." - Edward declarou assim que entraram em um dos quartos, ele poderia ser considerado o segundo maior, o banheiro era o único além do quarto principal que havia banheira e o closet era consideravelmente maior que o dia outros quartos. "Realmente, não a quase nada que lembre que esse quarto pertenceu a ela" - ele respondeu aos pensamentos de Carlisle, o quarto na frente deles tinha um áurea masculina com as cortinas verdes e a cama de madeira e pôsteres de filmes e mulheres. 

Houve passos no andar de baixo, e depois subindo as escadas, um humano, o coração dele estava acelerado e sua respiração ofegante. Era o dono da casa, com quem eles haviam feito a negociação para a compra. Ele chegou ofegante a porta do quarto onde todos os estavam os quatro vampiros olhando-o intensamente. Ele poderia ser algum sobrinho-neto de Rosalie, eles tinham os mesmos cabelos loiros embora não os mesmos olhos azuis e ele até poderia ser considerado bonito. 

"Desculpe, esse é meu quarto, eu ainda não retirei todas as minhas coisas dele... mas fiquem a vontade para olhar.. eu só tenho que arrumar e tirar...a cama eu vou deixar, ela é velha e não iria caber no meu apartamento... Mas a madeira é boa como podem ver... vcs podem decidir o que fazer com ela" - ele estava visivelmente nervoso, falando sem parar e andando de um lado para o outro. 

"É uma boa madeira de fato, eu poderia restaura-la e vende-la, não se acha muitas dessas por ai' - Esme respondeu com um sorriso tentando acalma-lo, não funcionou como ela desejava, mas pelo menos agora ele não estava mais se remexendo sem parar. 

"Vocês já olharam o sótão? Ou o porão? Infelizmente tem muita velharia por lá, eu queria fazer uma limpa mas meu avô não permitiu, ele queria vender a casa o mais rápido possível então eu tive que focar em arrumar aqui em cima" - o menino continuou a falar agora parado perto da janela olhando o quintal. 

"Sem problemas, eu adoro algumas velharias, adoro restaura-las e deixa-las como novas, então um porão cheio delas é  um paraíso" - Esme respondeu com um sorriso indo em direção a porta. 

Esme não estava querendo perder as esperanças de encontrar algo relacionado a infância de Rosalie. A casa emanava energia de nova e  era quase impossível acreditar que poderia haver alguma antiguidade por ali, mas após a fala do menino ela se animou e foi a procura do sótão. Mas o sótão também havia se transformado e as únicas antiguidades ali não passavam de 1960. 

O porão por sua vez era diferente, em uma primeira olhada poderia se imaginar que não havia nada ali embaixo a não ser a mesa de sinuca e um pequeno bar. Mas em uma inspeção poderia notar a criação de uma parede que separava dois ambientes do porão. E atrás daquela parede que o pequeno tesouro que Esme tanto desejava estava. Caixas e caixas com fotos e documentos, pilhas e pilhas de móveis e outros objetos de decoração. Daria trabalho para catalogar todos eles e separar os realmente importantes dos outros. Mas eles estavam em um grupo de 4 vampiros, não seria tão difícil assim. 

"Aí está, todo esse lixo!" - o garoto, que não era mais garoto pois já devia ter passado de seus 25 anos, parecia envergonhado de toda aquela pilha e caixas. "Se vocês quiserem eu posso ajuda-los, isso vai dar trabalho". 

"Obrigado, mas não queremos tomar o seu tempo, você já foi generoso o suficiente de vim nos encontrar tão cedo, não queremos atrapalhar nenhum de seus planos!" - Carlisle respondeu com sua voz suave. 

"Não seria incômodo, eu queria ter limpo a muito tempo, mas como eu disse meu avô não deixou, a briga foi feia quando começamos a reformar o porão, ele não queria perder nada, então tivemos que deixar tudo ai" 

"Oh! Então são as coisas de seu avô, ele irá querer de volta?" - o desapontamento na voz de Esme foi claro, embora ela tentasse esconde-lo, agora que ela achou uma pequena possibilidade de encontrar algo da infância de Rosalie ela iria se sentir muito triste se não pudesse manter com ela. 

"Não se preocupe senhora, meu avô faleceu mês passado, e o resto da família não quer saber da velharia, então se houver algum móvel que a senhora goste é seu agora, os papéis podem ir para o lixo se você quiser." - mas não eram os móveis que eles queriam, embora fosse bom que ele pensasse assim, não é comum as pessoas se interessarem por documentos de famílias que não as suas. 

"Obrigado meu jovem! Você foi de grande ajuda!" 

"Bom eu vou terminar de tirar as minhas coisa do quarto e vou deixa-los com sua nova casa" - ele respondeu saindo do porão. 

"Isso tudo foi muito...estranho..." - Bella comentou após ouvirem o menino no quarto, a reação do garoto ainda era puro nervosismo, o que deixou a situação um pouco constrangedora considerando que eles podiam escutar seu batimento cardíaco. 

"Você se acostuma!" - Edward respondeu com um sorriso depositando um beijo em sua cabeça. "Então é esperamos ele ir embora antes de começarmos?" - ele olhou para Carlisle que ainda estava na parte do porão que havia sido reformada, Esme já havia se enfiado onde estava as tralhas e começado a remexer. 

"É mais seguro" - Carlisle respondeu mas sem querer parar Esme agora, ela estava tão animada. "Ainda há chances de não haver nada" - Carlisle disse se aproximando da porta que separava os dois espaços. 

"Eu sei" - Esme respondeu olhando dentro e algumas caixas que estavam mais próximas a porta. "Mas há chances de haver alguma coisa também" - ela sorriu para ele. 

"Nós iremos lá para cima então" - Edward começou - "vocês vão começando a procurar e a gente despacha o humano daqui" - ele disse com um sorriso ouvindo Esme lhe dar uma bronca pelos pensamento. Ele então pegou a mão da Bella e os dois subiram as escadas até o primeiro andar.

Esme e Carlisle começaram o longo trabalho de separar as pequenas coisas, alguns dos documentos e fotografias encontrados eram relativamente novos da década de 60/70. Mas quando mais eles procuravam mais documentos e fotos antigas eles iam encontrando. Havia até mesmo uma caixa de madeira do início do século XX com algumas cartas ali dentro, Carlisle imaginou que poderia ser da mãe biológica de Rose, o que fez Esme pular de alegria, isso provava que ali havia o que eles queriam, eles decidiram não abrir as cartas por respeito, embora os dois adorariam descobrir mais coisas dos pais de Rosalie eles estavam ali somente pelas fotos e talvez por alguns móveis para a restauração. 

Lá em cima, quando o humano terminou e arrumar suas coisas, Edward o ajudou a descer e a coloca-las no carro, puxando alguma conversa para entender o que se passou para eles venderem a casa e não se importarem com os documentos e fotos. Quando finalmente o humano foi embora eles voltaram para o porão para ajudar. 

"Pelo que eu entendi o avô dele, o irmão mais novo da Rosalie, era obcecado com essas coisas, não queria perder nada para não se esquecer da irmã, a família inteira brigou por conta desses documentos, o outro irmão, o mais velho, queria joga-los fora ou queima-los porque ele não queria lembrar da morte da irmã e não fazia sentido mante-los ai depois que seus pais havia morrido. Mas o mais novo ganhou a causa e continuou a guardar os documentos." - Edward explicou enquanto procurava algumas das coisas que ele viu pelos pensamentos do humano. 

"É realmente uma pena, imagino o tanto que eles sofreram, os dois eram muito apegados a ela, você podia notar" - Carlisle comentou, sua voz soando triste. 

"Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer" - Esme disse acariciando seu braço, buscando dar agum conforto. 

Eles não comentaram mais nada, Carlisle ainda se culpava pelo sofrimento infligido aos familiares de Rosalie, ela e Emmett foram os únicos que deixaram famílias para trás, e para Carlisle, ele era um dos culpados pela perda do ente querido e pela falta que faziam. 

Eles nao pararam de procurar, sempre catalogando e separando, alguns móveis que poderia ser reformados desse lado, alguns documentos desimportante desse outro. Edward encontrou, após algum tempo, embaixo de lençóis velhos e caixas úmidas, uma penteadeira branca, não estava em ótimas condições mas com as mágicas de Esme ela ficaria perfeita, era feita de boa madeira e seu design era muito bom, o espelho que havia ali antes já à muito se fora, mas aquilo também poderia ser arrumado. A grande surpresa foi quando, ao abrir uma das gavetas, encontraram o nome Rosalie gravado no fundo, a letra era infantil muito diferente da caligrafia que eles conheciam da Rose vampira, mas era inegável que foi feito por ela. Isso foi confirmado ao descobrirem um fundo falso na gaveta e nele um pequeno diário cor de rosa.

Esme foi firme ao dizer que não era para Edward ler o que estava dentro. Mas Edward abriu do mesmo jeito, não esperando encontrar nada tão relevante ou surpreendente sobre Rosalie humana, e afinal que tipo de segredo poderia haver ali para ele, ele conhecia muito bem a mente e segredos de sua irmã, mas indo contra suas expectativas o que ele encontrou o surpreendeu.

_Escrever todos os seus segredos em um papel é a coisa mais estúpida que alguém pode fazer!_

E era isso, somente algumas linhas com a letra de Rosalie, não tão infantil como a que escreveu o nome na gaveta. Edward poderia ter imaginado que ela não gostaria de diários,  visto como ela adorava lembra-lo que pensamentos devem ficar somente dentro da cabeça de que os possui. 

Após algumas horas procurando, encontraram o que queriam. Caixas francesas antigas, que uma vez foram rosas com flores pintadas agora eram amarelas e as flores já estavam desaparecendo. Dentro delas fotos, cartas e alguns outros pequenos objetos, anéis, bonecas, laços, apitos, e até mesmo alguns maços de cabelos loiros. 

Ali encontraram as antigas fotografias de Rosalie, algumas do seu noivado com Royce e algumas de quando ela era ainda uma menina. Esme não prestou atenção as primeiras, praticamente as jogando no lixo junto com os recortes de jornal que os dois apareciam juntos. Haviam algumas de uma Rosalie mais velha, por volta dos 15 anos, e ela não havia mudado tanto, somente os olhos que haviam a endurecido com o tempo, deixando de serem aqules olhos suaves de inocência. Havia também algumas fotos dela enquanto bebê e criança, até por volta dos seus 12 anos. Uma pequena menina de cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos grandes. 

"Olha isso Carlisle, ela era como um anjo" - Esme havia adorado a descoberta, ela gostava de imaginar como foi a infância de seus filhos. Ela os amava incondicionalmente e como não fez parte de suas vidas enquanto ainda eram pequenos ela gostava de ao menos ver se fotos ou ouvir as histórias. 

"É tão estranho... Rosalie é sempre tão...fria.. você até esquece que ela já foi criança." - Bella comentou enquanto olhava as fotos. Edward riu em concordância, as vezes era difícil dele lembrar que ele próprio já havia sido uma criança, já havia sido a tanto tempo atrás sua época de menino.

"Bom, agora eu já tenho fotos de quase todos os meus filhos, infelizmente não acredito que conseguirei fotos de Jasper criança, e não acho que encontre mais fotos de Alice. Mas é bom que finalmente eu tenha conseguido essas, as recusas de Rose de tê-las só aumentaram minha vontade" - Esme desandou a falar enquanto vasculhavam as caixas por mais fotos de Rosalie. 

"Será que ela gostaria de rever essas fotos?" - Carlisle perguntou enquanto olhava algumas fotos dos irmãos Hale. 

"Talvez, mas isso faria com que ela relembrasse o ressentimento dela por você, é melhor deixar escondida. E outra, eu não acredito que Esme perdoaria se Rose em um ataque de fúria colocasse fogo nessas fotos" - Edward respondeu já se voltando para catalogar outras coisas. Ele estava certo,  Rosalie poderia se irritar por lembrar do que deixou para trás e colocar fogo nas fotos era realmente algo de seu feitio, mesmo que fosse se arrepender depois.

"Olhe, aqui tem mais." - Carlisle passou mais um punhado de fotos, que ele julgava ser da Rose, para Esme. 

"Eu vou conversar com ela, as vezes ela quer ver, já se passou muito tempo"  - Esme respondeu olhando as outras fotos que Carlisle havia passado para ela, as outras coias não importava mais, era isso que ela estava procurando, ela queria ver um pouco de Rosalie criança, embora agora era difícil  imagina-la com a energia e personalidade forte de agora naquele rostinho angelical. 

Eles ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, terminando de separar o que iria para o lixo do que seria doado e do que eles levariam lar casa. No começo da madrugada quando eles terminaram e o quarto no porão já estava vazio, ele voltaram para cima para analisar mais calmamente os objetos que ficariam com eles. Havia um conjunto de escova de cabelo e espelho prateado com detalhes entalhados, algumas joias antigas, um colar de pérolas, um broche e alguns enfeites de cabelos. Dentre os documentos importantes havia uma certidão de nascimento, alguns boletins e cartas escolares além das fotografias. 

Eles guardaram tudo com o maior cuidado e de prepararam para voltar para casa, Esme havia encontrado o que ela queria, a casa eles poderiam colocar para alugar e não havia outra coisa que os segurasse na cidade. Agora era ir para casa se encontrar com o resto da família e com a garota das fotos. 

 

Alguns dos achados naquele dia. 

ROSALIE, 1915

Rosie, 1920

Rosie, 1918

* * *

Rosalie, 1918

Rosie, 1922

 


	5. Passado (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuando a linha do último cap onde Carlisle e Esme estão mexendo em antigas coisas da Rosalie. Nessa primeira parte eles descobrem algumas novidades e surpresas de seu passado. Na segunda parte o passado encontra Rosalie.

Em uma pequena caixa de madeira com flores e pássaros pintados, estava guardado alguns importantes papéis sobre a antiga vida de Rosalie. Certidão de nascimento, batismo, boletins escolares, algumas fotos e cartas, uma boa quantidade de cartas escrita por Lilian, mãe de Rosalie, algumas por seu pai, todas endereçada a uma Condessa de Clare na Inglaterra. 

A condessa de Clare era uma prima de segundo grau de Lilian, havia se casado com um nobre inglês ainda na adolescência, e embora sua vida não fosse muito feliz, ela vivia bem financeiramente e com seu único filho e herdeiro. Essa tinha um grande apreço por Rosalie de quem era madrinha, embora a tenha visto duas vezes em vida, a primeira em seu batizado e a segunda quando a menina tinha seus 3 anos. Ambas as vezes seu coração foi roubado pela criança, e a cada carta que recebia amava-a cada vez mais.  "Um pequeno raio de sol" "Tão inteligente e alegre" "Muito astuta e teimosa mas obediente e amorosa" "Ela é um amor com seus irmãos" "Uma menina tão perfeita" "Ela traz tantas alegrias para essa casa" Essas eram alguns dos muitos elogios a menina Rosalie, presentes nas cartas enviadas a Condessa. A Condessa se deleitava com as histórias da pequena, como a única menina na família ela era mais que mimada, e embora a Condessa pudesse achar que isso a estragaria sabia que a menina era um anjo e sua alma e coração sempre seriam amorosos.

Emma (assim era o nome de batismo da Condessa de Clare) havia falecido em 1945 e suas cartas foram enviadas de volta aos remetentes, foi assim que esses relatos foram parar no antigo porão da casa dos Hale, agora explorados por Esme e seu marido. Era interessante para os dois lerem os relatos, a criança narrada nas cartas tinha pouco em comum com a jovem vampira que eles tinham em casa. É claro que isso era explicado por seu fim trágico, mas os dois se perguntavam se Rosalie poderia algum dia se curar e voltar a apresentar mais frequentemente os traços daquela personalidade alegre narrada nas cartas. Esme podia reconhecer muitos daquelas narrações na menina vampira, embora seus atos atualmente raramente mostravam isso, mas quando o fazia era realmente algo espetacular de presenciar.

Embora mas cartas pudesse se notar uma mudança na narração ao longo dos anos em relação a menina, de preocupação com a educação e elogios a personalidade a uma preocupação e elogios excessivo a sua aparência e a um bom casamento, era óbvio que seus pais a amava. Emma, em muitas das cartas por esta escrita para Lilian, observava essa mudança e demostrava uma preocupação a falta de escolha de Rosalie em decidir seu próprio futuro. Por causa de sua própria história, Emma queria que sua afilhada pudesse escolher se casar com alguém que realmente amasse, ou queria dar a ela a opção de estudos em uma faculdade, afinal a menina sempre foi elogiada por sua ânsia pelo conhecimento. Infelizmente, como notou Esme, nenhuma dessas opções foi oferecida à Rosalie por seus pais, e se não fosse por um cruel acaso do destino, ela teria se casado com alguém que não a amava e que poderia ter sido tão ruim quando seu primeiro marido. Mas, como notou Carlisle, o desejo da madrinha de Rosalie tinha agora se realizado, ela tinha agora alguém que a adorava assim como ela o adorava, e ela tinha a oportunidade de toda a educação do mundo, infelizmente para chegar até aqui, Rosalie teve que sofrer e perder muitas coisas.

Imagine a supresa de Carlisle ao encontrar, escondida junto com as antigas cartas, uma foto com duas mulheres e um bebê rechonchudo nos braços de uma delas. Ao olhar a imagem Esme podia ver que uma das mulheres era Lilian e o bebê era Rosalie, a outra mulher ela não reconheceu de nenhuma outra foto encontrada, essa segunda mulher que foi a causa de espanto de Carlisle. Essa mulher era Emma, a Condessa de Clare, e Carlisle a conhecia de suas muitas viagens.

Em 1920, Carlisle junto com seu primeiro companheiro e filho Edward fizeram um pequeno tour pela Europa e passando pela Inglaterra, encontraram ali uma vampira ainda em seu primeiro ano de vampirismo, embora já tivesse seus 30 anos quando foi mudada. Esta se apresentou como Emma e contou-lhes que havia se tornado vampira após um vampiro ataca-la depois que este terminou de beber do ssu marido, Emma tinha um filho pequeno ainda e disfarçou sua nova natureza para poder estar próxima da criança e cuidar de seus interesses até que este atingisse a idade adulta. Carlisle lembra de ficar impressionado com a força daquela vampira, ela era alta, magra e com cabelos negros como o ébano, e era mais que determinada a cuidar de seu filho. Descobrir que aquela vampira tinha um parentesco e ainda mais, amava sua, agora, filha adotiva foi um pequeno choque. Imaginou se deveria tentar reencontrar Emma para apresentar ela a Rosalie, era improvável que Rosalie lembrasse dessa antiga madrinha considerando que as duas se encontraram pela última vez quando a menina tinha somente 3 anos, mas as cartas continham um amor tão grande da madrinha para a afilhada que ele imaginou se seria o certo realizar esse encontro.

Rosalie, como notou Esme, poderia não gostar muito desse encontro, ela se incomodava por não conseguir lembrar tantas coisas de sua vida humana (fora suas últimas e torturosas horas) e talvez o encontro só a lembraria de tudo o que ela perdeu e deixou para trás. Chegaram a conclusão que o mundo não era tão grande assim e que eles tinham toda a eternidade e que se fosse para acontecer o destino juntaria madrinha e afilhada. 

O que eles não sabiam é que esse encontro estava muito próximo de acontecer quando por um impulso Emmett e Rosalie decidiram pegar um avião para a Inglaterra para comprar um antigo castelo. 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Eles irão nos matar - Rosalie disse pela décima vez desde que entraram no avião. Por um impulso Emmett convenceu ela que os dois precisavam de um castelo. A razão para precisarem de um? Não existia, mas no momento em que Emmett expôs o plano para ela, ela aceitou e os dois correram para o aeroporto mais próximo para ir para a Europa a procura do castelo perfeito. Agora depois de duas horas de vôo em direção a Londres, Rosalie analisou a ideia e chegou a conclusão que ela era terrível. Não só eles saíram em busca de um castelo mais saíram sem avisar a ninguém. É claro que com as habilidades de Alice logo todos saberiam onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo, mas após o confronto com os Volturi, Carlisle e Esme estavam menos que felizes em deixar seus "filhos" viajarem sozinhos para o velho continente. E a compra de um castelo poderia chamar muita atenção o que era o que eles menos precisavam nessa hora. Mas Emmett parecia não dar muita atenção a esses detalhes, como sempre sua personalidade pedia primeiro para fazer e depois analisar as consequências.

\- Não se preocupe, eles estão em Nova York, nós vamos compramos o nosso castelo e voltamos, eles nem irão perceber - Emmett tentou conforta-la deslizando sua mão pela extensão de seu braço e colocando um beijo nos cabelos dourados.

\- Me diga mais uma vez por que precisamos de um castelo? - Rosalie se esquivou de seu carinho e o encarou direto nos olhos

\- Como porque? Me diga uma lenda de vampiros onde eles não tenham um castelo? Além do mais vai ser um ótimo lugar para passar as férias - Emmett respondeu com um grande sorriso no rosto, e Rosalie sabia que estava perdida, ela não poderia negar algo a ele quando ele a olhava com aquelas covinhas e olhos pedintes. Assim ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro para tentar relaxar e esperar o voo terminar.

Assim que o avião pousou em Londres, Rosalie correu para alugar um carro enquanto Emmett foi buscar suas malas. Com tudo pronto, e com um catálogo de castelos e palacetes a venda ou abandonados saíram em busca de algum que gostassem. Rosalie preferia dirigir ao invés de pegar um avião, e a viagem a procura do castelo perfeito demorou mais do que eles imaginavam, eles estavam agora no interior do país, a alguns kilometros do País de Gales, Rosalie ainda no volante enquanto Emmett olhava as informações do castelo mais próximo em seu tablet. Não era um grande castelo, mais parecia uma pequena fortaleza com algumas torres e salões, mas ele estava em boa forma apesar de tudo, alguns muros caídos mais a estrutura em si estava boa. A localização era perfeita também, o vizinho mais próximo estava a alguns kilometros dali, exatamente como ele gostava, assim podia respirar em paz sem se preocupar com a queimação em sua garganta.

Ao chegarem ao local, Rosalie parou o carro embaixo de uma árvore próxima a entrada e saíram do carro. O sol ainda estava brilhando no céu e Rosalie ficou aliviada que não havia ninguém por perto, seria impossível eles analisarem o castelo de outra maneira. Emmett estava praticamente pulando de alegria, era óbvio que ele havia adorado o lugar, mas Rosalie ainda estava relutante em relação a coisa toda. Caminharam na velocidade humana até entrarem dentro dos muros do castelo, ali os muros faziam sombra por quase todo o pátio e as janelas nas torres da frente tinham uma aparência sinistra com o jogo de luz e sombra. Eles decidiram explorar a parte próxima a entrada e depois irem aos fundos. Não havia muito o que ver ali, o castelo estava em boas condições mas estava deserto, em grande parte do lugar não havia nenhum móvel ou nada que pudesse contar a história que alguém viveu ou passou por ali.

Surpreendentemente ao explorarem a última torre a encontraram cheia de móveis, roupas, livros e outras coisas, eram coisas novas não antigas como poderia se imaginar, e o que mais os surpreenderam foi o cheiro de outro de sua espécie impregnado no local.

\- Em.. Acho que devemos ir - Rosalie disse, ela não queria nenhum confronto e não sabia como o dono do lugar reagiria se encontrassem os dois ali, virando-se ela agarrou a mão de Emmett e ds encaminhou em direção a porta.

\- Olha que surpresa, faz tanto tempo que não tenho visitas - uma voz suave soou atrás deles, Rosalie voltou-se deixando escapar um rosnado de surpresa de sua garganta. A mulher estava pendurada na janela da torre, ela era alta com cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos brilhantes, tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto, e usava roupas antigas da década de 40, aparentava estar com uns 30 anos quando foi mudada.

Emmett se posicionou na frente de Rosalie erguendo as mãos em um sinal de paz, ele também não queria se envolver com nenhum confronto, e esperava que a dona do lugar também não.

\- Desculpe, não sabíamos que o lugar já tinha dono, não queríamos pertuba-la, já estamos de saída - Rosalie disse, levantando de sua posição de ataque que tinha se colocado momentos antes.

\- Ora ora se os dois pombinhos não tem os olhos mais amarelos que ja vi - a vampira entrou para dentro da torre caminhando lentamente na direção dos dois, sua voz era calma e não aparentava querer machuca-los, mas Rosalie sabia muito bem que não devia confiar nas aparências. - Aposto que os dois são criação do meu querido Carlisle - a menção do nome pela mulher não os surpreenderam, Carlisle era velho e já havia percorrido o mundo todo, era comum que eles pudessem encontrar alguém que o conhecia, sua dieta mais que peculiar o deixava bastante conhecido por onde passava.

\- Sim, Rosalie e eu fomos transformados por Carlisle, se não se importa, como o conhece? - Emmett perguntou passando o braço ao redor da cintura de Rosalie e a colocando ao seu lado. A mulher ao ouvir o nome de Rosalie voltou sua atenção para ela e sem tirar os olhos da vampira loura respondeu.

\- Rosalie... bonito nome criança. - e voltando sua atenção para Emmett terminou - Quando o conheci era somente ele e o menino Edward, era na década de 20, eu mesma era ainda uma nova para essa vida... interessante criaturas aqueles dois. - ela ia se aproximando cada vez mais até estar a uns dois passos de distância do rosto de Emmett.

\- Sim, você pode dizer que sim, - Rosalie respondeu um pouco agitada com a aproximação da estranha - mas se não se importa temos que ir, não queremos incomoda-la.

\- Não é incômodo algum menina, Deus sabe o tempo que faz desde a última vez que tive uma conversa civilizada, vamos sentem-se, tire um pouco do meu tédio - e se jogando em uma poltrona velha que estava ali apontou para eles um sofá nas mesmas condições. Emmett e Rosalie se sentaram, ambos tinham opiniões diferentes sobre aquela vampira, enquanto Rosalie ainda tinha um pé atrás e estava desconfiada das intenções dela, Emmett a achou excêntrica, afinal ela era uma vampira que vivia em um castelo, algo que ele sempre desejou, e estava mais que feliz em conhece-la melhor.

\- Vamos conte-me mais sobre Carlisle, qual o tamanho de sua estranha família agora? Emmett despejou tudo sobre eles, de maneira reduzida ele contou como Carlisle construiu sua família até a última adição e o confronto com os Volturi, Rosalie estava furiosa com essa atitude, ela era muito cautelosa e sempre desconfiada, e não era de se abrir a uma estranha qualquer, mas Emmett não estava muito preocupado com isso enquanto contava sobre a vida dos Cullens.

\- Desculpe, mas acho que você já sabe muito sobre nós quando ainda não sabemos o seu nome. - Rosalie disse interrompendo Emmett. A vampira olhou para ela com um sorriso nos lábios e acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

\- Você está certa querida, meu nome é Emma, sou americana assim como vocês, mas vim para cá me casar no começo do século XX.... é como se fosse outra vida agora...- o seu olhar se perdeu nas lembranças do passado - Bom me casei, tive um filho, ai um dia um vampiro louco invadiu minha casa e matou meu marido, não que eu gostasse dele é claro, na verdade acho que esse vampiro sem nome me fez um grande favor.... quando me atacou não terminou comigo e então me transformei nisso - sua mão apontou para seu corpo petrificado enquanto ela olhava fixamente os olhos de Rosalie. - Bom...acordei assim e por amor ao meu filho escondi minha natureza para cuidar dele e de seus interesses, mas na década de 50 matei o meu eu humano de vez, meu filho já era grande e sabia se virar sozinho, desde então andei por aqui e ali. - ela se ajeitou no banco com um maneirismo tão humano que se não fosse por seus olhos vermelhos ninguém teria percebido sua real natureza - Como disse conheci Carlisle em 1920, ele e o Edward estavam em um pequeno tour por essas bandas, fico feliz que aqueles dois encontraram uma companheira, eles estavam mais que precisando - ela terminou com uma risada um tanto debochada. - Mas diga-me Rosalie - ela continuou - Seu querido Emmett já nos contou uma pouco sobre a história de sua família, mas e você, como você se tornou vampira? - ela apoiou o queixo na mão e se inclinou para frente.

\- Eu achei que Emmett tivesse tido, Carlisle me mudou - Rosalie respondeu um pouco na defensiva.

\- Mas qual as circunstâncias? Lembro que ele disse que não faria isso com alguém saudável.

\- Acho melhor irmos Emmett - Rosalie desconversou pegando a mão de Emmett e se levantando.

\- Me desculpe, não queria te deixar desconfortável criança - Emma disse se levantando também. - Tudo bem se não quiser me contar os motivos de sua vinda a esse mundo das sombras. Mas vamos, faz tanto tempo que não converso, me façam companhia por favor, pelo menos até amanhã.

Rosalie estava menos que feliz em sentar ali com aquela estranha, mas Emmett estava gostando de conhecer alguém novo, ela era diferente dos outros nômades mas civilizada, e ainda assim diferente dos Volturis. Eles passaram a noite conversando, trocando algumas informações sobre a vida uns dos outros, discutindo a política mundial e do mundo dos vampiros, Rosalie começou a relaxar mais após algum tempo, se abrindo para a conversa e perguntas. Ao amanhecer Emma se levantou e pegou uma pequena caixa na mão, era de madeira com algumas flores e pássaros desenhados, e passando ela para Rosalie pediu que a abrisse.

\- Uau - Rosalie soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao abrir a caixa, ali havia um ou outra de foto de Rosalie e sua mãe, mesmo depois de tanto tempo Rosalie sabia que aquela mulher segurando a criança nos braços era ela e sua mãe, uma cópia daquela foto esteve na mesa de seu pai por muito tempo, a outra foto que havia ali era de um recorte de jornal, ela de braços dados com Royce. Seu olhar encontrou o da mulher que agora estava em pe na sua frente.

\- Quando sua mãe parou de escrever achei que você tivesse se casado e estive feliz, após minha "morte" em 1950 devolvi grande parte das fotos e cartas suas para sua família, se eu soubesse que você já tinha partido há muito tempo eu teria entregue antes.

Rosalie engasgou e se levantou indo em direção a porta sem olhar para trás, seus pensamentos correndo aleatórios em sua mente, ela não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar, o que sentir sobre tudo isso, parecia uma grande piada do universo que uma conhecida de sua família estivesse ali na sua frente congelada na forma de vampira para sempre. Emmett se levantou e foi atrás dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro e a puxando para um abraço.

\- Você está bem querida? - ele também não sabia o que pensar, o que sentir, qual a probabilidade de alguém da vida humana de Rosalie fosse uma vampira na Inglaterra? E aquela foto da Rosalie humana com os braços dados com o homem que arruinou sua vida não ajudou muito em seu diálogo interno.

\- Explique-se! - Emmett disse se virando para a vampira mais velha, esperando que ela dissesse o que ela era de Rosalie e porque ela ainda guardava fotos dela.

\- É claro que você não se lembra de mim - começou Emma - a última vez que te vi pessoalmente você tinha apenas 3 anos, mas eu era uma prima de sua mãe, de segundo grau é claro, sua avó achou que seria bom eu ser madrinha da primeira criança de Lilian, é sempre bom um criança com um padrinho rico, e naquela época eu ja estava casada e bem de vida. No primeiro momento eu estranhei o pedido, nós não éramos tão ligadas depois que eu me mudei para cá, mas você foi a primeira menina depois de tanto tempo naquela família, e era tão incrível que eu aceitei com a condição de que Lilian me escrevesse sobre você, eu não queria ser aquelas madrinhas que nem lembram o nome do afilhado. E ela escreveu e enviou fotos, eu é claro tava minha opinião sobre sua criação, ainda acho que foi um grande erro mima-la tanto mas não era como se eu pudesse parar seus pais, e agora você não me parece tão estragada assim - Emma deu um sorrisinho irônico em direção a Rosalie, que soltou um pequeno rosnado de indignação.

\- Não se preocupe criança - continuou Emma - é um elogio. - e voltando a se sentar na poltrona fez um sinal para que os dois se sentasse no sofá. Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

\- Me desculpe, é so que é tudo muito estranho para mim, eu não te conheço e você vem soltando toda a minha história na minha cara como se fosse normal, eu só estou surpresa...- Rosalie disse finalmente após um tempo, sua mão apertada em torno da mão de Emmett. - Acho que devemos ir Emmett

\- Não, fique mais um pouco, vamos conversar, vc ainda não me contou o porque você está nessa condição agora, por favor, faz tanto tempo em que não tenho uma conversa com alguém e eu realmente me apeguei a você através das cartas, qual o mal em sentar e conversar com sua madrinha?

\- Não contei e não pretendo, você até pode me conhecer mas eu não sei quem você é e me sinto desconfortável em contar sobre minha vida a estranhos, mas por favor não se sinta ofendida, eu realmente não gosto de falar sobre isso. - Rosalie se virou e deixou a Torre indo em direção ao carro alugado ainda estacionado embaixo da árvore. Emmett a seguiu de perto mas Emma não deixou sua poltrona, pensando como era mesmo estranha a vida, realmente nunca imaginara encontrar a filha de Lilian depois de tanto tempo e sendo uma vampira criada pelo estranho de olhos amarelos que ela conheceu no seu primeiro ano. Mas a garota não queria sua atenção ou mesmo amizade então ela ia deixar desde jeito.

Rosalie e Emmett já estavam longe do castelo quando Emmett criou coragem para dizer algo. - Então nada de castelo? - ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tentando animar Rosalie um pouco. Mas ela não sorriu so negou com a cabeça enquanto continuava encarando a estrada.

\- Vamos, não fique assim.... É um puta de um acaso algo assim acontecer mas não há motivos para você ficar nervorsa.

\- Eu não estou nervosa Emmett, estou surpresa é tudo. É estranho que exista alguém ai que sabe mais da minha vida humana que eu mesma. - sua voz estava alterada demostrando claramente seu nervosismo, mas Emmett não comentou somente assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o assunto morrer. Não era improvável que eles voltasse a se cruzar com Emma, mas por enquanto era melhor que eles fossem para longe enquanto Rosalie se acostumasse com essa estranha descoberta.


	7. Chapter 7

O salão estava lotado, mulheres em vestidos deslumbrantes e joias brilhantes segurando taças de champanhe e homens com ternos caros conversando sobre negócios. Por um momento Rosalie sentiu que estava e volta aos seus anos humanos, mas a ardência em sua garganta causada pela proximidade dos humanos não deixava dúvidas de sua natureza. Emmett a tomou pelo braço e a guiou até onde os outros estavam esperando. Eles estavam ali por um propósito e queriam resolvê-lo o mais rápido possível.

 

Há alguns meses atrás Carlisle havia recebido ameaças pelo e-mail de uma pessoa que dizia que sabia de sua verdadeira natureza e que tinha provas sobre, as prova seriam enviadas para o FBI se eles não o pagassem. Carlisle queria ter feito o que foi pedido e acabar logo com a situação, mas Jasper e Rosalie foram completamente contra a pagar qualquer coisa para um desconhecido sem antes conseguir de volta o que ele disse que tinha como prova. Então um plano foi elaborado, e após Jasper conseguir as informações necessárias sobre o remetente um encontro foi marcado para a suposta entrega do dinheiro, mas na realidade os Cullens tinham outros planos em mente. Com suas pesquisas Jasper conseguiu descobrir que o chantageador, Louis, era apenas um peixe pequeno no mundo do crime que por acaso deve sorte de encontrar uma câmera de vídeo com uma imagem comprometedora dos Cullens, mas não seria difícil acabar com a animação dele. Ele era imprudente e se meteu em um covil de vampiros, não era como se eles fossem deixar esse fato passar. Rosalie estava furiosa e queria fazer com que ele sumisse da face da terra, mas Carlisle era muito benevolente para sugerir tal coisa e só queria ter certeza que ninguém soubesse da existência de tal vídeo.

 

A festa em que estavam ocorria em um dos maiores hotéis da cidade, com a presença de diversas personalidades famosas da região, médicos, advogados, juízes, chefes de crimes, todos aqueles considerados a elite da cidade com pouco mais de 200 mil habitantes. Carlisle é claro havia sido convidado para tal festa, sua aparência, dinheiro e personalidade o colocou como uma influente personagem na cidade, o trabalho na caridade realizado por Esme e pelos outros também não passou despercebido e eles passaram a passear nos círculos mais ricos do local, desse modo não era surpresa o convite recebido por eles para comparecerem na festa de recepção de uma revista local.

 

Com o convite recebido tudo se tornou mas simples e o plano foi elaborado de forma mais concreta. O plano inicial era simples, enquanto Carlisle e Edward distraía Louis no saguão do baile, Rosalie e Bella iria até o quarto alugado por ele para encontrar o vídeo comprometedor, seria simples, Alice havia garantido que daria certo, ele não tinha outras cópias do vídeo e era um amador na arte de chantagem. Os outros estariam ali como apoio, para que Louis não tivesse a chance de sair sem pagar pelo seus atos e porque também era bom sair de casa e se divertir durante algum tempo.

 

\- Então...tudo pronto? - Emmett perguntou assim que alcançou Esme e Carlisle que estavam sentados no bar.

 

\- Alice disse que Louis chega em 10 minutos. Vou esperar por ele aqui, mas é melhor que vocês se espalhem - Carlisle respondeu, se inclinando no banco para depositar um beijo na testa de Esme. Rosalie e Emmett acenaram com a cabeça, e se sentaram ao lado no bar esperando o momento certo de se posicionarem.

 

O garçom que estava atendendo logo se voltou para os dois perguntando se queriam algo. Rosalie negou com a cabeça, não havia sentido em pedir uma bebida e na maioria das vezes o cheiro do álcool a deixava enojada, eram muitas lembranças ruins. Emmett no entanto sempre, em seus anos humanos, gostou da bebida, e sempre que podia pedia alguma bebida para segurar e até mesmo bebericar, o lembrava de suas festas humanas. Ele pediu um wiskey para o garçom sem notar o olhar de nojo que passou pelo rosto da Rosalie. O garçom depositou o copo com a bebida em sua frente no balcão e Emmett pegou e levou o copo até os lábios

 

\- Nem pense nisso - Rosalie disse com uma voz fria o encarando duramente. Emmett olhou para ela desconfiado mas terminou de bebericar o álcool que desceu como qualquer coisa que não fosse o sangue por sua garganta, seco e ruim.

 

\- Em que? - Emmett perguntou colocando o copo de volta no balcão, seus olhos fixos nos de Rosalie tentando entender o que ela queria. Rosalie somente revirou os olhos e saiu do bar, indo se posicionar embaixo das escadas do saguão.

 

Emmett olhou para Esme, que estava do seu lado, a questionando com o olhar sobre o que havia feito de errado, mas ela deu de ombros preferindo não interferir entre os dois. Edward se aproximou segundos depois junto com Bella, Louis estava para descer, estava na hora de se prepararem para colocar o plano em ação. Alice e Jasper estavam próximos as saídas e Esme e Emmett iriam ajuda-los a cobrir essas saída, em precaução caso Louis tentasse fugir. No momento marcado Louis desceu de seu quarto pelo elevador e após uma rápida inspeção pelo salão ele aproximou dos dois Cullens sentados no bar.

 

\- Devemos ir para uma mesa? - ele perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco, eles eram assustadoramente bonitos para serem reais e isso o aterrorizava, mas ele queria o dinheiro. Edward balançou a cabeça negando.

 

\- Não acredito que os nossos negócios irão demorar, podemos terminar com isso aqui e agora mesmo - Carlisle respondeu, sua voz mesmo mais fria que o normal ainda era suave.

 

Enquanto os três homens ficaram negociando, Rosalie e Bella subiram rapidamente pelas escadas para o quarto de Louis. Não seria trabalhoso, o pendrive com o arquivo estava guardado dentro da gaveta ao lado da cama, Louis tinha a filosofia de que era melhor guardar as coisas a vista assim porque, segundo ele, ninguém desconfiaria. Se essa filosofia era certa ou não, não teria como saber, com uma vidente e um leitor de mentes em casa não era difícil saber onde estaria o comprometedor arquivo. Ao chegarem ao quarto Rosalie rapidamente abriu a porta com a chave reserva que havia conseguido com o recepcionista da noite, um menino que com hormônios a flor da pele fora fácil de ser manipulado por alguém como ela. Bella ficou na porta enquanto Rosalie entrava e ia direto ao criado mudo ao lado da cama, como Alice havia previsto o pendrive estava ali, e o plano estava ocorrendo de maneira simples e satisfatória. Mesmo em uma situação delicada como aquela Rosalie não podia de pensar em como era entediante, era tudo incrivelmente fácil e tedioso e enquanto pensava se deveria deixar alguma mensagem assustadora para Louis, talvez para deixar a situação mais interessante, Bella entrou correndo no quarto com os olhos arregalados.

 

\- O que aconteceu? - Rosalie perguntou indo em direção a porta.

 

Em menos de um segundo Louis entrou carregando a bolsa com o dinheiro. "Perfeito" pensou Rosalie "aqueles idiotas não conseguiram segurar esse imbecil mais dois segundos lá embaixo", o seu humor não estava o dos melhores após Emmett ter ingerido aquele whisky, e com essa interrupção agora estava indo de mal a pior. Louis não pode segurar um grito de surpresa quando viu as duas mulheres no centro de seu quarto, mas não deu tempo de pensar em correr quando sentiu duas mãos geladas em seu pescoço, por um momento achou que iria morrer, e por um momento Rosalie se imaginou quebrando o seu pescoço. Mas algo a parou, se foi o pequeno grito de surpresa de Bella ou a lembrança de sua promessa a Esme ela não sabia, mas ao invés de matá-lo ali, ela decidiu que era melhor outro tipo de vingança. Com uma pancada em sua cabeça, com força o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar e não matá-lo, ela o deixou cair no chão enquanto pegava a bolsa repleta com dinheiro de Carlisle.

 

\- Você matou ele?? - Bella perguntou com um tom perplexo

 

\- O que? Eu? É claro que não! - Rosalie respondeu com um tom quase que ofendido - Só o desacordei. Vamos me ajude! Eu senti o cheiro de drogas assim que entrei nesse quarto, acho que está no armário! Pegue e traga aqui para mim! - Rosalie disse isso enquanto se abaixava e tirava a roupa de Louis.

 

O deixando nu o colocou na cama e amarrou seus pulsos e tornozelos mas extremidades da cama de modo que ele ficou completamente exposto, e de modo que ele não conseguiria se soltar se acordasse. Bella que havia pego os pacotes com drogas dentro do armário estava olhando tudo um tanto abismada. Rosalie estava fazendo tudo com uma calma tão grande que ela se perguntou quantas vezes ela já havia feito tal ações. Assim que Rosalie terminou de espalhar as drogas ao redor do corpo nu de Louis, Edward e Carlisle entraram pela porta correndo.

 

\- Você o matou? - Carlisle perguntou indo em direção ao corpo desacordado de Louis.

 

\- Não! - Rosalie respondeu perplexa - Espero que você realmente não pense tão pouco de mim Carlisle!

 

\- É claro que não! Me desculpe Rosalie! Alice disse que algumas coisas saíram do plano e eu me precipitei - Carlisle respondeu com as mãos erguidas em sinal de paz. Rosalie sorriu, um sorriso um tanto frio, hostil e saiu do quarto segurando a bolsa com o dinheiro. Edward convenceu Carlisle a deixar Louis como estava e logo depois eles saíram do quarto também indo se encontrar com os outros no salão de baile.

 

\- Foi tudo perfeito! Conforme o planejado - Alice disse batendo palmas e se segurando para não dar pequenos pulinhos

 

\- Nem tudo - Edward disse olhando para Rosalie

 

\- O que importa é que temos o arquivo e que o bastardo não irá mais nos incomodar - Rosalie respondeu revirando os olhos para Edward.

 

\- Sim, embora tenha saído um pouco do combinado, pelo menos agora não temos nada com o que se preocupar - Esme disse passando a mão no braço de Rosalie e do Edward ao mesmo tempo, para acalmar os ânimos. Jasper também fez o seu melhor enviando uma onda de calma para os vampiros ao redor dele, não era momento nem o lugar apropriado para se começar uma briga, e Alice queria dançar essa noite, ele não queria estragar a diversão para ela. 

 

\- Bom, se estiver tudo ok, acho que eu vou voltar para casa - Rosalie respondeu se separando do grupo. Emmett se desculpou em nome dela se perguntando o que, durante a noite, tinha a deixado de mau humor, ele olhou para Edward procurando ajuda, mas este negou com a cabeça, e segurando a mão de Bella saiu da roda indo em direção a uma mesa. 

 

-Você quer que eu fale com ela? - Esme perguntou tocando levemente o braço de Emmett, ela sabia que sua filha adotiva tinha um pavio curto e tinha a propensão de ficar de mau humor facilmente, mas ela sabia que sempre havia um bom motivo por trás e tudo o que Rosalie precisava era superar e aprender com os momentos. 

 

-Não, obrigado, mas acho que vou enfrentar ela eu mesmo! - Emmett respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, ele e despediu de todos rapidamente e correu na direção em que Rosalie tinha tomado.

 

Emmett a viu virando o corredor em direção a recepção e chamou seu nome para que ela esperasse, mas como não obteve resposta ele correu mais rapidamente e a segurou pelo braço, isso levou ela a puxar o braço com força e olhá-lo com um misto de ódio e medo nos olhos, Emmett imediatamente levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, se amaldiçoando por agir tão bruscamente com ela.

 

\- Achei que você quisesse aproveitar a noite após arrumarmos a bagunça - ele apontou na direção em que haviam vindo, e a lembrando do que ela havia dito mais cedo.

 

\- Desculpe Emm, mas não estou com cabeça para ficar aqui agora, e não cacei o suficiente para isso. Só quero ir para casa... - ela chegou a recepção para pegar o casaco mas não o encarou. Emmett assentiu com a cabeça e após ele deixar o copo que ainda segurava na recepção e pegar seu casaco os dois saíram pela porta em direção ao carro estacionado alguns metros dali no estacionamento externo do hotel.

 

Enquanto caminhavam Emmett passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Rosalie e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa, mas ela se inclinou e se esquivou do abraço, saindo na frente até o carro e se sentando no lado do motorista. Emmett a olhou um tanto intrigado mas decidiu esperar chegar em casa para perguntar o que levou aquela reação. Quase não falaram enquanto voltavam para casa, Rosalie estava olhando fixamente para a estrada, da forma que fazia quando estava com raiva ou incomodada com alguma coisa. Emmett ficou repassando os acontecimentos da noite em sua mente para tentar encontrar o que ele fez para que ela agisse dessa maneira, mas não estava encontrando nada que pudesse justificar. Era óbvio que algo havia acontecido e que levou ela a relembrar não tão bons momentos, e ele se perguntou se algo aconteceu dentro do quarto do Louis que levou a isso.

 

Quando chegaram em casa Rosalie mal estacionou o carro e correu para dentro de casa, indo para o seu quarto. Emmett seguiu seus passos, mas foi na velocidade humana, pensando em como abordar o assunto com ela e dando-lhe um pequeno tempo para se acalmar, e acalmar a si mesmo, toda vez que ela tinha esses flashbacks ele ficava com uma raiva mortal dos bastardos que a machucaram, mas ele sabia que não era bom deixar essa raiva transparecer perto dela, não ia ajudar em nada, então ele se controlava e escondia sua raiva e a ajudava a passar por tal momento. Quando chegou no quarto Rosalie já havia se despido, ficando só com sua lingerie, o chuveiro estava ligado e ele percebeu que a situação era mais grave do que ele pensava, ela tinha a tendência de se lavar muito mais frequentemente quando as memórias eram mais fortes, houve época em que ela havia passado quase um dia dentro da banheira para se limpar, mas já havia se passado muito tempo a última vez que ela teve esse tipo de reação dela. Emmett parou na porta do quarto e a encarou por um tempo, pensando na melhor maneira de perguntar o que foi que a levou a despertar as memórias, mas ele sabia que não havia maneira certa ou menos dolorida então ele simplesmente perguntou. 

 

\- Eu tenho certeza que essa pergunta irá fazer você ficar mais brava ainda, mas o que aconteceu? - ele se aproximou  dela e levantou a mão para tocá-la.

 

\- Você pode, por favor, antes de me tocar, tirar esse cheiro infernal de você - ela respondeu, sua voz um misto de angústia e raiva. Ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Emmett e foi quando ele se deu conta do que era que tinha acontecido. 

 

_ Pelo menos o chuveiro é para mim não para ela.  _ Emmett pensou enquanto se ia para o banheiro, ela estava com raiva e não estava planejando ficar a noite dentro da banheira, então eles poderiam resolver isso, tudo ia ficar bem. 

 

Rosalie entrou atrás dele no banheiro somente para pegar suas roupas para colocar para lavar. Emmett após jogar para fora todo o whiskey que havia ingerido e ter se lavado de forma a não ficar um resquício do cheiro da bebida saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura toalha e segurando outra para se secar, e foi se sentar na cama sua e de Rosalie, enquanto a mesma estava em sua penteadeira encarando de forma fixa e vazia o espelho.

 

\- Me desculpe, eu não pensei... Não imaginei que esse era o problema... - Emmett começou olhando para o reflexo dela no espelho, eles haviam conversado tanto sobre o que tipo de ações ou cheiros a levavam a um flashback, ela havia lhe falado sobre o cheiro do álcool, mas fazia tanto tempo que isso não a afetava que ele não pensou… e era isso que o matava, ele se esqueceu, se é que isso era possível para um vampiro, de olhar para suas reações e necessidades, por um momento ele esqueceu e isso a levou a relembrar horríveis memórias. 

 

\- Está tudo bem... - Rosalie disse voltando a realidade - eu posso ter exagerado na minha reação. - Essa era uma reação não tão comum dela, geralmente ela iria gritar e jogar coisas, ela tinha a tendência de transformar grande parte dos seus sentimentos em raiva, principalmente o medo, então se ela estava calma era porque ou alguma coisa estava muito errada ou muito certa, Emmett esperava que fosse a última opção. 

 

\- Não, você está certa, você havia me avisado lá no bar, eu só fui lento o suficiente para não perceber do que você estava falando. Eu sinto muito - Rosalie se levantou e foi em direção a ele, se sentando ao seu lado na cama e apoiando cabeça em seu ombro.

 

\- Não é sempre que o cheiro me faz reagir assim, mas acho que a mistura dos eventos hoje me fez lembrar do que eu quero esquecer. Mas está tudo bem agora. - Estar em um quarto fechado com um homem enquanto realizava sua pequena vingança nele realmente a fazia a lembrar de muitas coisas, mesmo que fossem situações completamente diferentes. Ela estava se sentindo mal por ter reagido de tal forma, eram situações diferentes, ali era o Emmett, o homem de sua vida e ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca a machucaria de forma alguma, mas ela também sabia como funcionava aquelas memórias, ela não tinha controle sobre elas.

 

\- Eu sinto muito - Emmett disse mais uma vez, passando o braço ao redor dela e a colocando em seu colo. Não era a primeira vez que eles passavam por isso e mesmo que Emmett quisesse que fosse a última os dois sabiam que não seria. Rosalie passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Emmett e depositou um beijo em seus lábios feliz que agora tudo o que sentia era o cheiro amadeirado e doce de seu amante.

  
  
  



End file.
